TUTTIFRUTTI?
by Misa Kawa
Summary: Seigakuboys vão à praia. Tá bem bestinha, aquelas comédias cliches... mas leiam, plz xD Detalhe q foi minha primeira fic aki e tbm a primeira de tenipuri vergonha... é um pouco yaoi... se vc num gosta melhor não ler. Enjoy it :3


Misa-chan desu... 83 Primeira fic de teniPuri...

**Gênero?** Comédia/Humor/Paródia/Um poquinho de yaoi/Idiotice (existe essa né?)

**-Breve legenda-**

Nome: Fala °Ação° (pensamento).

_Bom, como aki nesse num dah pra digitar asterisco e nada tive q me virar com os poucos sinais q dá pra usar... então espero q esteja compreensível._

_e pra quem não sabe S2 é um coração_

... ok, pode ler agora... xD

**TUTTI-FRUTTI?**

------

Taka: Sol, brisa, céu azul... °suspiro°

Momo: Calor, sufoco, falta de ar... ¬¬

Taka: Para de reclamar... Eu sei que muitos de vcs preferiam estar treinando tênis agora, mas decidimos que vamos pra praia, então... xD

Momo: Ok, não reclamo disso. Só não entendo pq temos que viajar os oito no mesmo fusquinha ¬¬

Todos: °entalados, um em cima do outro e quase que saindo pelas janelas°

Taka: Jah expliquei 10 vezes que esse era o único carro disponível. Meu pai me emprestou. Vcs deveriam agradecer de não ter que ir de ônibus.

Fuji: O Tezuka-buchou preferiu ir de ônibus. x

Taka: Azar dele... vai saber como são esses ônibus de viajem aih. Deve ser um chiqueiro só.

Fuji: hm... Não estou realmente preocupado com isso. (eu queria é que ele viesse aqui pra eu poder sentar no colo dele T-T)

Ooishi: E tá muito longe, Taka-san? Pq minha perna já tah formigando...

Eiji: TÁ DIZENDO QUE SOU GORDO, NYAAAAAAAAAAh? o-ó

Ooishi: Eu não disse isso o-x'

Taka: Na verdade, falta pouco. ;)

Kaidoh: Kawamura-senpai não está com pressa pois não está tendo que compartilhar o mesmo lugar no espaço com outros homens.. u-u FSHH!

Inui: Física e Científicamente isso é impossível, pois dois corpos com massas relativamente consideráveis não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço. ﾁ-ﾁ °/Nerd mode on°

Kaidoh: Eu quis dizer que não é ele que está sendo encochado por um Inui o-ó FSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Fuji: AH ;O; NEM EU! ... digo, er... Alguem quer pão de queijo:X

Ryoma: °resmungando° mada mada dane... u.u

Momo: Sorte minha que o Echizen-kun é levinho... n-n °com o Ryoma no colo, no banco da frente°

---E então---

Taka: Chegamos, galera, despachando as tranqueiras, montando os guarda-sois e preparando o baldinho de areia n-n/

Fuji: er... onde exatamente??? Isso aqui parece a praia grande...

Kaidoh: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FSHHHHH!

Momo: O que foi, Mamushi?

Kaidoh: TÁ TOCANDO FUNK! °enterra a cabeça na areia°

Momo: bem... o-o" Olha pelo lado bom... deve ter muita mulher bonita Afinal, estamos na praia.

Um ônibus de turistas americanos chega. Americanos gordos e feios descem do ônibus.

Americana-gorda-A: wow.. What a wonderful beach 8D °tira foto°

Americana-gorda-B: Yeah, i agree with you. And the book is on the table 8BBBB °tira foto°

Momo: ...ou não... x-x'

Ooishi: Olha, aquela parte no fim da praia é mais vazia, vamos lá.

--- E então ---

Tezuka: Demorou pra achar vcs aqui...

Fuji: n-n Tezuka-buchou!!!

Ryoma: É que o resto da praia é do povão... não queremos nos juntar à eles.

Taka: E como foi vir de buzão?

Eiji: Vomitaram em vc? Teve lotação?

Tezuka: hm? o-õ Eu vim ouvindo iPod, em baixo do ar-condicionado °desligando iPod°.

Todos: ¬¬ TAKA-SAN!

Taka: er... então, toh indo nadar Ç-Ç Aqui tah tudo BURNING! °sai correndo°

Kaidoh: Não tem muito o que fazer aqui, né? °vira e dorme°

Ryoma: Concordo... °dorme tbm°

Fuji: °vendo seigaku-boys de sunga e calção° Eu toh me divertindo -n.n-

Momo: Que gente sem graça... °lê uma plaquinha próxima° Aluga pranchas de surf?

Eiji: Eu quero, Momo-chan!

Momo: Demorou, Eiji. Aposto que faço umas manobras mais dah hora que vc, brow! \m/

Eiji: Hoi hoi, então eu aposto a mesma coisa... °puxa o Ooishi° E vc vem junto!

Ooishi: °antes tomando sol° o que? X-X''

Momo: Injusto! Vcs vão jogar em Double e eu em Single?

Ooishi: double e single??? isso não é tênis xD

Eiji: Isso mesmo, Momo-chan... Golden Surfing Pair xDDD

Ooishi: como...????? x-x

Momo: Ok, se é assim °puxa Ryoma° ... Ah-Uhn Surfing Pair S2

Ryoma: HEIN? o-ó

---E entããããão---

Tezuka: Tá um sol realmente forte, né?

Fuji: Sim ... Melhor passar protetor, buchou.

Tezuka: Tem razão.

Fuji: °pega protetor e passa nas costas do Tezuka° (hohohoho AoA)

Tezuka: er... o-o' °gota°

Fuji: ah é... posso passar pra vc, né? °passando°

Tezuka: o-õ c-claro...

Fuji: n-n °passando°

Tezuka: º-º'

Fuji: n-n °passando°

!!!!PLOFTH-PACK-POMMM!!!!!

Alguma coisa acerta o Fuji.

Fuji: AI!!! QUE MER#A É ISSA, POA? O-Ó

Tezuka: O-O" Fuji-senpai? °assusta°

Fuji: er.. n.n"" digo, que berebinha eh essa?

Tezuka: Parece que te acertaram com uma... bolinha de tênis. °pega bolinha°

Fuji: Bola de tênis? o-o

Manézinho: Ah! Mal ae, doutor, as bolinha escapou 8B °coça a cabeça°

Tezuka: As... bolinha? O-O °se encolhe pra trás°

Manézinho: É.. As bolinha. Agora tu pode devolver, doutor? 8B

Fuji: O senhor estava jogando tênis, DOUTOR?

Manézinho: Ahum... Agora será que dá pra devolver as bola? o.o

Fuji e Tezuka: °se olham° Podemos ver o jogo?

Menázinho: o-o podemos sim. °pega bola°

---E entãããããããããããããããããããão---

Momo: °na mesma prancha q o Ryoma° Surfar em Double não é tão difícil... SE O ECHIZEN DESGRUDASSE DA MINHA PERNA. °balança perna°

Ryoma: AH! T-T Não gosto de surfar...

Eiji: °na mesma prancha q Ooishi° AÍ, vê se conseguem fazer isso, perdedores! °salto mortal com a prancha°

Momo: Vai, explica aí, Eiji... como é que vcs conseguem?

Eiji: Australian Formation ;Dd °rebola°

Momo e Ryoma: O-O' °gota°

Taka: °como juíz° Golden Surfing Pair game... 4 - 0 hehhehe...

Momo: T-T bakas...

Ryoma: T-T me tirem daqui!!!

---E entãããã...nya ...---

Kaidoh: °acorda° hm?? '

Inui: Que bom que se levantou.

Kaidoh: Ah, e aí, senpai?... PERAA!!! PQ EU TOH AMARRADO NA CADEIRA DE SOL??????? FSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inui: hehehe °oculos brilham°

Kaidoh: SENPAI????

Inui: Vc está sendo vítim... digo, cobaia para meu mais novo suco vegetariano... Sinta-se especial por isso, Kaidoh.

Kaidoh: COMO É??? O-o

Inui: huhuhhu.. isso mesmo que vc ouviu... agora diga AAAAAAh!

Kaidoh: MMMMMMMMMM °boca fechada° 8X

---E entoon... o-o (isso jah tah enchendo)---

Tezuka e Fuji: VCS AKI? O-O

Kamio e Shinji: VCS AKI? O-O

Manézinho: Ué? Ceis se conhecem? o-õ

Tezuka: Digamos que sim xD

Fuji: isso x3

Manézinho: Eu e o Tiozão tavamos jogando de dupla com eles, mas a gente perdeu todas...8B

Tiozão: É . Isso que a mamãe disse que eu tinha talento ;-; °sai correndo pra casa° MANHÊ!

Manézinho: o-õ eu hein? °vai atrás°

Kamio: Bom, já que vocês estão akiii... que tal a gente jogar uma partida em doubles?

Fuji: vc quer dizer... eu o Tezuka e vc e o Shinji?

Kamio: foi isso mesmo que ue quis dizer.

Fuji: CLARO, DEMOROU ! (Doubles com Tezuka-buchou?? MEU DEUS, OBRIGADO! )

Tezuka: er... ok, eu concordo?

Shinji: hm.. °abaixa a cabeça e começa a resmungar coisas que ninguem entende° xD mimimimimimi T-T vamo lá!

Tezuka: (Esse emo de novo? u-u)

Kamio: ah! mas antes... deixa eu colocar uma musica aqui no meu rádio...

Fuji: tah o.o

Kamio: Pronto, agora eu já posso SEGUIR O MEU RÍTIMO!

Tezuka e Fuji: O-O er...

Kamio: Que foi? Não vão começar?

Fuji: VC COLOCOU FUNK PRA OUVIR? XDDDDDDDDDD

Kamio: ºwº a-hum...

-dois segundos depois-

Juíz: Tezuka-Fuji Game... o-o 6 - 0

Kamio: O-O mas... como? Pudia jurar que eu tava seguindo o rítimo...

Shinji: Depois me chamam de emo T-T ... Troca esse CD ... T-T coloca esse °põe CD do shinji° WELCOME TO MY LIFE TwT

Todos: x-x

---e entaum... ---

Taka: Game, Set & Match, Golden Surfing Pair win. O-O 6 - 0.

Eiji: VENCEMOS VENCEMOS VENCEMOS! NYAAA!

Ooshi: agora jah pode sair de cima de mim, Eiji? x-x

Momo: UNF! Tudo culpa desse Echizen que NUNK vai saber jogar em double mesmo! o-ó

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane... u-ú

Uma MEGA onda vem na direção deles e atropela todo mundo.

--- e... assim xD---

Inui: onde foi que eu errei nesse suco? o-o

Kaidoh: °quase morto° A-G-U-A fshyhyhy ;3;

Tezuka: O que tá acontecendo aqui?

Fuji: hoho... Kaoru amarrado na cadeira, Inui pertinho dele... Tão fazendo fanservice e nem me chamaram? ¬¬

Inui: hm?

Fuji: nada u-u

Kaidoh: x-x a-g-u-a

Inui: ah! Fuji, tezuka querem experimentar o meu novo suco vegetariano?

Fuji: Demorou, colocou pimenta?

Inui: do jeito que vc gosta ;D

Tezuka: er... eu vou passar

Taka: Gente, é horrivel, uma onda gigante ...

Tezuka, Fuji e Inui: hm? °Kaidoh: x-x agua?

Momo: É... uma onda.. e ... muita água... arf! °respira respira°

Fuji: vão direto ao ponto.

Momo e Taka: Eiji se afolgou!

---e então...u.u---

Ooishi: °chaqualha eiji° levanta, Eiji! Vamos! Reaja!

Ryoma: Ele não tá respirando, Ooishi-senpai... o que vamos fazer?

Ooishi: ... só tem uma coisa... que posso fazer... o-o

Ryoma: Não, por favor, Ooishi-senpai... Não vamos sacrificá-lo e fazer do oceano seu túmulo o-ò É muito triste... °se vira°

Ooishi: ..er... não ia fazer isso o-õ... eu ia... chamar o salva-vidas 83

Salva-vidas: ah não, não ... o-o não dá pra fazer nada não... a única coisa possivel no caso.. é...

Todos: ...??

Salva-vidas: Respiração boca-a-boca ... u-u °agarra Eiji°

Tezuka: Então, por favor, senhor, salve-o.

Salva-vidas: Demorou... °se aproxima°

Ooishi: PERAE! o-ó Eu faço isso! °empurra salva-vidas e faz respiração boa-a-boca no Eiji°

Todos: o-o

Fuji: heheh... eu realmente toh me divertindo aki n-n Não quer se afolgar, Tezuka-buchou?

Tezuka?

Fuji: u.u

Eiji: °acordando° mmm..nnn..mmm

Ooishi: mmm..nnn..mmm S2

Eiji e Ooishi: MMmMmMmmmmMmMM S2 S2 S2 S2

Todos: er...

Momo: °tampa os olhos do Ryoma° só quando for mais velho u-u

Ryoma: q? °inocente°

Salva-vidas: er.. acho que ele jah acordou, senhor... o-o °cutuca°

Ooishi: arf °respira respira° Acordou? 83

Eiji: Ooishi... vc... vc...

Todos: O-O

Ooishi: sim, Eiji, eu... eu...

Eiji: Vc... A-A

Ooishi: eu... te... am...

Eiji: VC TBM USA COLGATE TUTTI-FRUTTI??????????????? AoA S2 S2 S2 S2 °e mais corações°

Ooishi: °cai pra trás° EU OQ? xDDDD AFE... T-T uso ...

Fuji: hhuhuhuh essa viajem está cada vez mais interessante ;D

Tezuka: hm... o-o °gota°

Taka: er... quem quer picolé? o-o °gota°

Inui: er... quem quer picolé vegetariano?

Momo: Nha... e eu ainda tenho que treinar mais surf u-u

Ryoma: posso olhar agora, Momo-chan-senpai?

Kaidoh: Água? T-T

---enquanto isso---

Kamio: e é assim, shinji, que se dança funk 8D

Shinji: °pega gilete° acho que aprendi... T-T

FIM xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

sem comentários, plz! x3


End file.
